


Convincing

by laireshi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Lucifer hosts the best parties.





	Convincing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> I read your Lucifer prompt and I loved it a lot, I had to write a treat for you ;) I hope you like it!

“Lucifer, there _can’t_ be strippers at Trixie’s party!”

Lucifer theatrically puts his hand to his heart. “You wound me, Detective, I would never!”

Chloe privately thinks she might have Linda to thank for that. She walks around Lux. With the bar closed off and the walls decorated with streamers in bright colours, it really doesn’t look like the expensive night club it is. 

“How did you explain the location to the other parents, anyway?” Maze only told her today, but everyone else _had known_ earlier.

Lucifer gives her a winning smile. “Oh, I promised an afterparty for the grown-ups later!”


End file.
